<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Angel by OrdinaryunOrdinary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337960">My Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryunOrdinary/pseuds/OrdinaryunOrdinary'>OrdinaryunOrdinary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yours Truly [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>unOrdinary (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, feeling like a failure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryunOrdinary/pseuds/OrdinaryunOrdinary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To my angel</p><p>don't let the weight of the world tie you down<br/>when your wings are heavy reach out to me and I'll pull you up once again</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arlo/Rei (unOrdinary), Kuyo and Rei (unOrdinary), Rei and Remi (unOrdinary)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yours Truly [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Failure"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A lack of success</em>
</p><p>This was how he labeled himself at first.</p><p> </p><p>It hurt, it really did. It hurt more than the actual pain that involved his death, but knowing that he had failed the people he had sworn to protect, hurt even more. It was hard to breathe, tears streamed down his face as his heart raced in his chest searching for any kind of blood that hadn't already left him. His ears were ringing, making it hard to hear whatever this woman was saying, and when he finally slipped into darkness, he screamed. He was alone. There was no one here with him, no one to help calm him down or assure him that everything would be okay. He had always been alone in the first place, never really having people that actually stood by his side. Only those who felt <em>obligated</em> to. </p><p>It hurt.</p><p>"Rei?"</p><p>His eyes had widened staring at his sister who looked at him in horror. "R-Remi..." He had reached out for her but his hand slipped right through her. "He's...he's what." Rei had turned to find that Remi hadn't been looking at him in the first place. Some lady with blue hair was resting her hands on Remi's shoulders, the way the Rei would. He felt pain in his heart falling to his knees with his knuckles pressed firm against his chest to ease some of the pain. "Dead." The word echoed in his brain, however, it was not nearly loud enough to drown out the stream of "failure" that swam through his broken mind. </p><p>"What do you mean he's dead?!"</p><p>Arlo...</p><p>Rei turned to see the blonde haired boy that he loved so dearly looking at Remi, oh so brokenly. "He can't just leave like that!" </p><p>Leave...he left them. He let out a horrid sob, burying his face in his hands as he grasped for air, only resulting in him choking more. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Tears fell from his face like a waterfall and no matter what he did, he couldn't stop the flow. He coughed, his hand slamming against whatever ground was beneath him as he struggled to breathe. He was dead however, it wasn't like he could die a second time. His vision still spotted with black, and his lungs still screamed for air, and the wounds that he had sustained from his fight with EMBER flared with searing hot pain. He crumbled, laying on his back and begging for some type of relief, but also telling himself he deserved it. He had let everyone down, he had broken his sister, he'd disappointed Arlo, who knows what his mom was feeling.</p><p>"<em>Rei...no what a sweet kid</em>."</p><p>
  <strong>"What a waste."</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Not Rei...</em>"</p><p>
  <strong>"Wow...disappointing..."</strong>
</p><p>"<em>The poor thing, his poor family</em>."</p><p>
  <strong>"Such a waste."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"A vigilante..."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Idiot."</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Poor Remi...</em>"</p><p>"<strong>Stupid</strong>."</p><p>
  <strong>"An actual waste!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"What did you expect!"</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Someone like him...</em>"</p><p>
  <strong>"...as stupid as him!"</strong>
</p><p>"Hmph...Figures."</p><p>"<em>No...no he can't be</em>."</p><p>"<em>Rei you idiot..."</em></p><p>"<em>Come back</em>."</p><p>"<em>Please don't let this be real</em>."</p><p>
  <strong>failure</strong>
</p><p>"<em>A sweet kid</em>."</p><p>
  <strong>Failure</strong>
</p><p>"<em>...the hero X-Static...</em>"</p><p>"<strike>failure</strike>"</p><p>"<strike><strong>Failure</strong></strike>."</p><p>"<em>Come back</em>!"</p><p>"<em>Please don't leave me</em>!"</p><p>"<strike><strong>Failure</strong></strike>!"</p><p>"<em>I miss you</em>."</p><p>"<em>My sunshine."</em></p><p>
  <em>"My brother."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My friend."</em>
</p><p><em>"My son.</em>"</p><p>"<strong>FAILURE</strong>"</p><p>"<strong>FAILURE</strong>"</p><p>"good riddance"</p><p>"<strong>F̴̨̡̧̤̟̱̤͙̝͍̘͎̰͕̟̠̫̫̼̭͚̹̻̪̼̜̫͕̯̳͕̩͊́̓̐͜Á̶̢̫̟̠̯̞̭̹͓̘͇̬̒̉̄͗͗́̿̆̓̑̀͑͛̈́̍͠I̸̥̗͕͇̳͚̖͗́̅̆̈́̇̉̕̚̕͝͠Ḽ̷̡̛͔͎̗̥͔̩͕̱̳͎̘̯̝͎͇͊̾͂͊͋̽̃̽̃̈̆̃̌̐͑͒͑͋̇̊̓̒͛̄̕͘̚̚͝U̶̢̡̧̢͎̞̘̫͎̙̗̫͓̘̝̭̥̠̞̮̮̱̹̦̯̥̾̌̈́͆̿͊̂̃̍͆̾͐͛͘͜ͅͅR̷̨̜͉̯̩̟͔̜̺͔̲̜̩̳̱̰͐͋̋E̵͕̯̬̭̻͇̝͕̟̗̩̜̲͖̠̞͖̽̿͆͒͑́̒̋̒̀̎̃̋̃̅</strong>" </p><p> </p><p>"Make it stop!" He cried out to whomever may be listening. The pain was unbearable. He couldn't breathe, but the release of death wouldn't free him. He could see, his vision was completely black now, only furthering his panic. He was alone. No one was here to help him. "Please stop!" He cried, and cried...</p><p>and cried.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Rei."</p><p>He peeked over his shoulder. For the first time in how long he had heard his name. It had been an unbearable amount of time, no doubt a few months. But finally he heard a voice. "It's your birthday today! I brought you a cupcake, I know how you always loved sweets, also stealing cookies or something when we weren't looking." His sister was lively. A smile on her face as she rocked back and forth on her heels. That was good, she deserved to be happy. Rei felt himself smiling lightly as he fully turned to face her as she sat down on the grass beneath her. Rei hesitantly brought his hand up, he wanted to reach for her, it felt like she was actually here. However, he didn't want to give himself the false hope that someone actually remembered him, that someone was actually here for him. "I-it's hard. It feels incredibly empty now that you're not here." Remi sniffled and Rei felt his heart clench.</p><p>f̸̖̽̈́͊̈́ḁ̴̡̦̔̐̊͊͝i̸̯̞̥̇͗̉͌̒͝l̸̡̨͊̎̋͌̆̕u̵̘̜̫̳̭̼̲̓̂͊̓̈́̄r̵̯̈̆͝e̷̡̘̿̊̽̈́̂̚͠</p><p>"Please don't cry." He pleaded even though she couldn't hear him. Remi smiled however and she looked him right in the eye, or it felt like that at least. "Some days, it feels like you don't exist anymore. When your name is mentioned no body reacts, or everyone goes silent." Ouch...that kind of hurt. "But there are others, where everyone talks about you. In a good way of course." Remi hurried to add, and Rei felt the first laugh he had in a while leave him. "Arlo and I had plenty of funny stories to tell everyone. Everyone got a kick out of the story about you and the crab." Rei rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. He wished he could reach out and ruffle her hair. Hear her yell at him to stop while he most certainly didn't stop. "I just wanted to let you know, everyone missed you. I miss you...I love you big bro." She blew him a kiss which he happily caught placing his hand over his heart like he usually would. Remi smiled at him once more, leaving the cupcake in front of him. It dawned on him, that she was likely speaking to his headstone, which was a morbid thought. Nevertheless, he smiled. He wasn't forgotten.</p><p>"Rei...my sweet boy."</p><p>It had been hard to hold back tears when his mom came. She was always balling her eyes out, but she had always been emotional. "You fulfilled your dreams right? I hope you did. You always said you'd be a hero when you grew up. You said, "I wanna get as strong as I can so that I can protect my little sister." Do you remember that? It was around the time that Remi was a month from being born." Rei's jaw tense, protect Remi.</p><p>f̸̖̽̈́͊̈́ḁ̴̡̦̔̐̊͊͝i̸̯̞̥̇͗̉͌̒͝l̸̡̨͊̎̋͌̆̕u̵̘̜̫̳̭̼̲̓̂͊̓̈́̄r̵̯̈̆͝e̷̡̘̿̊̽̈́̂̚͠</p><p>"You're my little superhero aren't you. You always have been." His mom laughed brushing a strand of hair from her face. "They played your favourite song today. It's Remi's birthday and...it hit her pretty hard. She okay though, don't worry. She just missed you, we all miss you. I hope you're doing well my little superhero. Stay strong, alright. I love you." Rei didn't want to cry, any time he did, the pain would return. The pain that was a constant reminder of what happened. </p><p>"Rei...where to begin."</p><p>Rei honestly didn't know whether to laugh or cry when Kuyo came. Kuyo was never good with emotions. Always saying they were nasty and for losers. Yet here he was, about to pour his heart out to piece of stone. "I wish I could have done more. I wish, I would've been there for you. We fought together, we were a team. Then the one day I decide to be lazy and let you handle things yourself, you die. I'm not saying you're weak, or that you need me to be strong. Hell no. You're one of the strongest people I know, stronger than I could ever be." Which was kind of funny because if Rei could remember correctly, Kuyo had a higher level than him. "I should've thought things out. There's a superhero killing organization out there and I let my friend go out on his own. I couldn't protect you, I'm sorry for being a </p><p>f̸̖̽̈́͊̈́ḁ̴̡̦̔̐̊͊͝i̸̯̞̥̇͗̉͌̒͝l̸̡̨͊̎̋͌̆̕u̵̘̜̫̳̭̼̲̓̂͊̓̈́̄r̵̯̈̆͝e̷̡̘̿̊̽̈́̂̚͠"</p><p>"You're not." Rei hurried to say. Kuyo couldn't hear him, but the word still poured out of him. "It's not your fault. Neither you, nor I could predict what would've happened. Please don't blame yourself." Kuyo couldn't hear him right? Because he was looking Rei right in the eye, almost like he had heard what the other had said. But was Rei talking to Kuyo...or himself. "I'm sorry Rei, I hope you can forgive me. I love you bro, no homo though." Rei smiled and found himself waving when Kuyo flashed him a peace sign on his way out. </p><p>The young man pulled his knees to his chest and gently rocked back and forth. Was he a failure? It wasn't like he wanted to die. He would never intentionally cause his friends and family such pain. Tears stung his eyes briefly before falling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry." He uttered for what seemed like the thousandth time.</p><p>A little white piece of paper fell in front of his face. </p><p>Rei's dull golden eyes, that had lost their shine a while ago, looked up to watch Arlo leave. It was their day, and Arlo had talk to him, like he did everyday. Rei was grateful for this. It was a reminder that Rei wasn't forgotten. That Arlo though of him everyday and still wanted to act as if he wasn't dead, as if he wasn't talking to a gravestone.</p><p>
  <em>To my Rei of Sunshine</em>
</p><p>What a sap...</p><p>whatever</p><p>it's not like Rei was any different.</p><p>
  <em>To my Angel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You thank me, and yet, I feel as though I should be thanking you. I never felt like I did with you. I always felt alone, as if the whole world was against me at times. Even if we had opposite views, you were still there for me. You were the first person outside of my family to actual trust me, to believe that I was doing something right, and that I wasn't a failure. I admit, there are still times that I feel as though I am a failure, and that I let you down. But you return to me everyday, letting me know that I did something right for once. Reassuring me that I'm not alone. So thank you...my angel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't let the weight of the world tie you down, and when your wings are heavy reach out to me and I'll pull you up once again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you, till we meet again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours truly</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My heart actually hurt writing this mini series. Like, I was about to cry when I was writing Rei's breakdown. Well anyway, hope you enjoyed the small angsty series. Thanks for reading! &lt;3!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>